A variety of methods are currently employed for attaching lengths of stranded electrical wire. Most of these methods require that a portion of the insulation covering the end of the wire be stripped to expose the conductor strands of the wire. The exposed strands are then twisted, compressed, or otherwise manually secured together by means of a crimping tool, pliers, or even by hand. However, these methods, fundamentally, will not produce a secure, waterproof, stranded wire to stranded wire connection which will withstand stress forces which the wire connection experiences during use. Such wire connections are not secure and will eventually fail as a result of the naturally occurring conditions to which the connections are exposed.
More specifically, wires connected in this manner, when energized and then de-energized will create a heating and cooling effect, as the flow of current runs through the wires and is then turned off. This constant energizing and de-energizing of the wires causes intermittent expansion and then contraction of the wires. The endless cycle of expansion and contraction causes a constantly deteriorating effect on the wires which literally will destroy them in a relatively short period of time.